A user requesting a multimedia file may not be able to determine the nature of the content included in the multimedia file. Certain types of content may be inappropriate for certain users. For example, videos that include violent scenes may be inappropriate for children. Further, certain multimedia files may be associated with file descriptions (e.g., metadata) provided by the publisher of the multimedia file. However, the descriptions provided by the publisher may be inaccurate or misleading.